


So Red

by SankaMalfoy



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Christmas fic, Cute, Français | French, Humor, M/M, Marvey Fic Challenges, Marvey Fic Challenges 001 - Red, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SankaMalfoy/pseuds/SankaMalfoy
Summary: « Mais c’est tellement… rouge. »
Relationships: Harvey/Mike, Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Kudos: 3





	So Red

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [So Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157483) by [Sway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway). 



* * *

**TELLEMENT ROUGE**

* * *

« Mike, qu’est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? »  
« J’étais juste… »  
« Tu ne vas pas mettre cette chose ici. »  
« Mais c’est Noël. »  
« Ça ne va pas avec le reste. »  
« Si, ça va aller. Attends et regarde. »  
« Et comment est-ce que tu prévois de l’installer ? »  
« Peut-être que si tu m’aidais. »  
« Aucune chance. »  
« Chut… j’y suis presque… allez. Ce n’est pas si mal, hein ? »  
« Est-ce que tu veux bien descendre de cette échelle avant de te casser le cou. Ou mon sapin. »  
« C’est bon de savoir où sont tes priorités. »  
« Je veux juste éviter d’être accusé de violences domestiques. »  
« Est-ce que tu viens juste de dire ‘’domestique’’ ? Harvey Specter, tu es en train de perdre ton air inatteignable. »  
« Viens-là, je vais t’en montrer de l’inatteignable. »  
« J’adorerai mais je ne suis pas… »  
« Mike. »

Un objet en métal tinta sur la table basse. Mike baissa les yeux de son perchoir sur l’échelle.

« Est-ce que c’est ce que je pense ? »  
« Si tu penses que c’est une clé de mon appartement, alors oui. Si non, je me vois dans l’obligation de retirer mon offre d’emménager avec moi. »

Mike ne dit rien. Et Harvey continua à lire son magazine comme si de rien n’était. Jusqu’à ce que Mike le lui arrache des mains et se penche pour l’embrasser longuement.

« Tu es vraiment sérieux ? »  
« Est-ce que je l’aurai dit si ce n’était pas le cas ? »  
« Tu pourrais simplement l’avoir dit pour que j’enlève la décoration. »  
« Ça aussi. »  
« Je reste, ça reste. »  
« Joyeux Noël, Mike. »  
« Mais c’est tellement… rouge. »


End file.
